theninja_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fresh Player Guide
Having troubles? Or maybe you can't figure out that Elemental Mastery quest? Even if its not that, we got you covered~ Academy Student Stats You've probably noticed that on the left hand side of your layout there are 3 different colored bars, Health, Chakra and Stamina. These are your main resources for training and surviving. You spend your Chakra and Stamina to increase your offenses and your defenses, each time you train while using either of those resources, they will increase its maximum pool, allowing for more training to be done in the future. Train So start putting those resources to good use, start by training only defensive skills evenly. The reason for this being that later on in the game, you might get assigned a Bloodline to your character, which can have a varied Offense to the one you might start training. Try to maintain your balance of chakra and stamina training even, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu utilise Chakra while Taijutsu and Bukijutsu (Weapon) utilities Stamina. Logbook You must fulfill the requirements of a Logbook to be able to advance to the next level of your rank. To do this, simply access your logbook via the Profile menu, and check under Orders, if the order is Active then you have not fulfilled the requirements to complete it, if it's Completed then you should be able to advance to the next level. Note that if you know that you need X to complete X order, you must still visit the Logbook prior to Leveling up in order to change the Status of the Logbook from Active to Completed. So let's start by training those defenses all the way up until you reach level 5 in Academy Student. The reason for this is because you get an increase to your Chakra and Stamina pools which will help you out in training bigger amounts with less time spent looking at your pools. Don't forget to completely empty your pools before Leveling up, as they fill up once you level up. You will also want to do extra errands with the free pools you get from Leveling up, as you will need them to train your 3 first Academy Student jutsu to level 5. NO MORE THEN LEVEL 5. I'd suggest using the pools from Lvl 1 - 3 for Errands, as it should give you enough Ryo for all the jutsu. Also don't forget to pickup the Academy Student's and Genin's favorite partner. THE SENBON!! Under the Town Hall menu, visit the Item Shop and click the Item subcategory to be able to purchase Senbons, you will need them to fight those cats in later Logbooks. ( Those poor kitties ;__; ) Don't forget to not train any offense as an Academy Student, as you will not need it. Here are the current Logbook orders for Academy Student: # Train any defense to above 17.5 # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 55 # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 62.5. Run 20 errands # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 72.5. All three starting jutsu must be level 1 or higher # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 82.5. Win 1 or more arena fights # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 100 # Buy 1 kunai and use it in combat. # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 125. Use an equipped item in battle # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 135. Buy 1 or more lottery tickets # The sum of all your defenses must be higher than 150. Train your intelligence to at least 6. Train all starting jutsu to at least level 5 Once you complete them all you have made your way to the rank of Genin. Goodjob minion ninja! Genin Ok so now that you have turned genin, the first thing you will want to do is check for a Bloodline. Bloodline Go to the Village menu and click on Town Hall, followed by Bloodline Clinic, to get yourself tested for a Bloodline. Note that the chances of earning a bloodline in this first free roll are very small, but there are other ways of getting a bloodline, such as buying it yourself via the use of Reputation Points or having another player buy it for you via Donating Reputation points for you (normally done via a Ryo transfer, prices depend on seller). Certain Bloodlines enhance different offenses, so if you got one that increases Ninjutsu, then it is advisable to train that offense to maximize your damage and effectiveness with the Bloodline. However if you get "None", you can always train whatever Offense would suit you best! Here is a list of bloodlines ranking from D , C , B , A and S. http://www.theninja-...pts/bloodlines/ Missions Now that you're a Genin, you have access to D Rank missions, missions are your main way of getting HP. They have a 30 minute cooldown and are a must for any aspiring player. Buy max stock of Senbon, Blunt Dart. Dont forget a pointy stick or two! "Senbon" will kill almost any AI of this rank one hit. Besides Below AI Komodos which are killed with a "Pointy stick" One hit! Black Komodos (D Rank Mission AI) Is one hit by the "Blunt Darts"! Some D rank missions have unique AI depending on the Village you start from, so asking for some pointers on what the AI is weak against from your fellow villagers is not only advisable but also a good way to start making your presence known as a new Genin to your village. Strategy Now comes what most of you should be here for during the Genin rank, do you rank up asap like AS, or do you Level hold? In my honest opinion it comes down to the user and how they would wish to play it out. Some people still ask why Level holding is important, and here's why... each time you level up you will be given a free refill of your Chakra and Stamina Pools, it's more beneficial to a player to have these pools refilled with the more amount of Chakra and Stamina the pools can hold. But overall you have two choices... Option 1: Rush to Chuunin as fast as possible, but don't level up, stay as a lvl 1 Genin. Once you are close to 2m exp (the amount of exp required to rank to Chuunin), you can start Lvling up to 10. But only Lvl up on Wednesdays during Double Training Gains. This way you will experience a faster climb in experience but will be sent to the PvP scenes faster then normal. Option 2: Get your Chakra and Stamina pools capped to 30k. Also not Lvling up, staying as a lvl 1 Genin, once you cap your pools you will wait until Wednesdays during Double Training Gains and then rank up to Chuunin. This way you will take slightly longer to reach Chuunin but once you rank up you will have slightly more Stats then other players at your experience. Both options are viable and have their own Pros and Cons. It all comes down to personal preference, if you want to get stronger faster go for option 1, if you don't mind waiting slightly longer but have a smaller strength gap to players around your experience go for option 2. Logbook Here are the Logbook orders for Genins: Spoiler 1. Visit the Bloodline Clinic at the Town Hall to see if you have a bloodline hidden within you. 2. Train with your sensei, and visit the Occupation tab and select a job. ( CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF YOU DON'T NEED A PLAYER SENSEI TO COMPLETE THIS LOGBOOK ) 3. Train any jutsu to level 10 4. Finish 1 D-rank missions within 3 hours 5. Move at least 10 squares about on the map. 6. Finish 2 D-rank missions within 6 hours. Make sure they are listed in your mission history. 7. Win a spar. 8. Perform 750 errands. 9. Win 1 spar and defeat 5 arena opponents. 10. 1000 in 1 Offense. 4000 total Defense. 100 total generals. Genin is a rank of patience. It takes dedication and perseverance but now you can rank up to Chuunin... and that's when the real "fun" begins. For more information, you can also check out this link by Halcyon. http://tnrcoms.probo...n-risks-rewards Chuunin Chuunin is all about surviving... and this part of the guide here will help you with it. Read carefully. Waking up/Sleeping By now you should be aware that there's an option to sleep for extra regen, it's not as important as a Genin to be cautious of what status you are in, but as a Chuunin, being "awake" will allow other Chuunin and Jounin players to target you in a PvP battle, you can prevent this by sleeping when you have no need to perform another action that requires you to stay awake again, you are most vulnerable when awake on a village. Don't keep any extra Ryo at hand, start using the Bank more often as the game also has Outlaws which can not only engage in PvP with you, but Rob you of your Ryo as well. Territories You might not know what this is but in the map of Seichi, each village controls a certain amount of territories, these territories means that you can scout within the area and see players approaching even before they reach the spot/square you are currently on, example... Scouting from 11.19 as a Samuian allows you to view players approaching the Village, or surrounding locations. These territories are represented by colours. Konoki, Samui, Shine, Shroud, Silence, Syndicate. Training and Missions Normally you would just train as soon as you saw your pools filling, but as we mentioned above you will have to wake up to do this... putting you at risk of being engaged in a PvP battle with someone most likely stronger than you. Players can only gain PvP exp from kills on a Village so to prevent yourself from being targeted by those players move out of the village 1 - 2 steps, within your territory and do your training there, you can also scout from within your territory borders to see if there's any approaching enemies, or any current enemies at your village. If there are none, this is a good time to go back into your village, and if possible pickup a mission, otherwise go back to sleep, remember that Elite Jounin's can't attack you so if you see one of them while scouting don't be afraid. Also don't forget that you are given the option to Vote for extra pools everyday. When it comes to missions, most of you are probably eager to jump right into the C Rank missions, well here's the minimum requirements you will need to be able to complete all of them: HP: 20,000 Offense: 15,000 Defense: 5,000 in each Defense Chuunin Jutsus As for the locations of these missions, here's a guide from Silence's very own Mituche about it: http://w11.zetaboard...pic/10711712/1/ Elemental Masteries You will notice that you get given the option to do the Elemental Mastery quests, AKA EM quests. These are your second source of gaining HP. You can access them from the Logbook -> Quests, each element that gets assigned to you as a primary element will have a separate location, here is the list for those locations: Spoiler Water EM: -4/27/19 Test of the Steel Tortoise Travel to Mistmire and defeat the Steel Tortoise. Travel to 45,62 - Tortoise Lake and fight it. Quest Chain --> Test of the Deep Destroy 8 Black Waters within the Savage Lakes, Spirit Lagoon and Mistmire. fighting near Tortoise Lake (outside the immediate location) yields consistent AI fights. Finish a C-ranked mission. Lightning EM:-4/27/19 Test of the Golden Mantis Travel to the Skycut Stones and defeat the Golden Mantis. 20,64 - Skycut Stones to find it. Quest Chain --> Ruinous Wake Scour the Whirling Valley, Windswept Grasslands for the Spark Spirits and defeat at least 8. Finish a C-ranked mission. Fire EM:-4/27/19 Test of the Silver Dragon Travel to Flame Peak and defeat the Silver Dragon. Travel to 25,37 - Flame Peak Quest Chain --> Fire Starter Find and destroy the 4 Flame Targets. Note that you cannot destroy the same twice. all will be near the Peak. Finish a C-ranked mission. Wind EM:-4/27/19 Test of the Iron Tiger Travel to the The Howling Den and defeat the Iron Tiger. Travel to 47,19 - Howling Den Quest Chain --> Mountain Zephyrs Collect 5 Mountainous Zephyrs. Finish 1 C-rank mission Earth EM:-4/27/19 Test of the Bronze Panda Travel to the Bamboo Fields and defeat the Bronze Panda. Travel to -7,49 - Bamboo Field. Quest Chain --> Path of Resilience Bring the orbs to the Ruins of Horizon and the Skyview Ramen Restaurant. Kill 3 AI in each spot Finish a C-ranked mission. After you complete the first part of an EM quest you get given an amulet of your primary Element, you will need to equip this amulet every time you do the secondary quest of your EM's, since you can do this every 24h. Bounty Hunters So you have done everything so far but you still keep getting killed constantly while doing missions and training? You are most likely being tracked by Bounty Hunters. To combat this: You ask around your tavern for anyone to raise your Bounty in said village that has bounty hunters tracking from, a good alternative is to get it raised in every village. Bounty Hunters can claim bounties according to their level, right now the system is set to 1000+(75*lvl), at lvl 500 Bounty Hunter all bounties can be claimed. so get around 10,000 Ryo bounty or more if you are still getting killed in random places. You could also ask around people from other villages, fellow Chuunins who are most likely suffering the same as you, call them your Bounty Buddy if you must, a bounty raise for a bounty raise. Bare in mind that each time you die to a Bounty Hunter this bounty placed on you will get claimed and you will need to ask your buddy/friends to raise it again, it can get costly. Villages-4/27/19 Konoki 4,50 Silence 40,38 Shroud 40,62 Shine 17,31 Samui 17,69 Ragebars Maybe you've heard some of the other villagers talk about this but you're not sure what it is? A Ragebar is basically a tool that will improve/speed up your actions within the game itself, there's a control panel that will let you edit your actions the same way as setting a keybind, for example... WASD to move around the map , this allows you to perform faster actions with just the click of a button on your keyboard, instead of having to go through different tabs on your layout with the mouse. Your top priorities will be setting a keybind to Sleep, Wake up, Move around the map, Enter Combat page, Enter Scout page, Collect mission (it's normally 1, 2, 3, 4, going from C, D, B, A). Here's some examples of commonly used Ragebars and some Tools: http://shikatools.co...timateninjabar/ - Designed by Shikayaru http://shikatools.host22.com/ninjaboy/ - Designed by Shikayaru for Mobile use NOTE: This ragebar is not owned nor supported by TNR. However it's perfectly legal to use it. Do note that the Staff will advice to never log in through a 3rd party page as we cannot guarantee if the page is completely clean. For user safety always log in through "http://www.theninja-rpg.com/". Hospital You are most likely familiar with this page by now, you have 3 options here. 1. Buy Out 2. Wait for someone to Heal you 3. Wait for the timer to run out and heal yourself afterwards You still regenerate Chakra and Stamina while in the Hospital so don't worry to much. You also get a 15 second immunity once you Sign Out from the Hospital, this is a good time to do any action you need in the village while awake, like the Bank, Item Shop and Missions! Summary So now you know that you need to stay asleep to prevent from being attacked, you know that training outside a village makes you safe from most players, you know how to avoid bounty hunters, and you know the tools used in active PvP in TNR as well as for normal everyday casual use... You have the same knowledge as most of the players currently playing TNR when it comes to avoiding death, but don't be discouraged if you still die, a lot of players are fast and a lot of players are slow. Having this information doesn't guarantee your safety, it only prolongs it for the amount of time you allow it to. Death is part of this game, just make sure to remember each of these steps/tips and you should be okay. If you have any other questions, feel free to post a comment in this thread regarding your issue and myself as well as the community will do our best to help you with an answer. If you still have some unanswered questions, then perhaps the FAQ thread created by Vestige has the answers you seek, I suggest you give it a read as well. You can view it by clicking this link. On behalf of myself and the community... Take care and Good luck raiding surviving!